


Hope

by ginnypotter242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnypotter242/pseuds/ginnypotter242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Andromeda thought she had lost everything, she finds something to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“The passing of two such people is a great loss…” Andromeda barely heard the minister speak. She sat in the front row, staring at the two chestnut caskets in front of her. One of them contained her son-in-law. The other, her daughter. She saw only the coffins, nothing else. The world around her was a blur of meaningless noises and images.  
  
“...did so much for the Wizarding World….sacrifice that will be long remembered….” In the course of a few months, Andromeda Tonks had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law.  
  
Suddenly, she sensed movement around her. Everybody else stood, wands raised in remembrance. She shakily drew her wand, but was unable to stand. Instead, she sat and watched as the two caskets drifted slowly into the ground. She heard an inhuman cry as the coffins hit the ground below, and it took a moment for her to realize that it was hers. From there, she broke down, Uncaring that people were staring at her and pitying her, she drew her hands to her face and sobbed. Her wand slipped from beneath her fingers, but she kept her hands over her face, letting out sounds that were inappropriate for such a public setting. If her mother could see her now! Stay stoic Andromeda, don't show emotion. Stay calm Andromeda, you're better than that. Stay quiet Andromeda, don't let them know.  
  
There was a slight pressure applied to her shoulder. Shakily, she looked up, attempting to regain her calm Black exterior. Harry stood in front of her, his face streaked with tears, and a bundle in his arms. Teddy. She had handed Harry her grandson before the service started, claiming that she wouldn’t be able to look after him throughout it. Silently, he handed Teddy to her. She held the infant in her arms, his green eyes roaming around aimlessly. His hair was blue again. He seemed to like that colour, he kept going back to it. Suddenly, his hair turned a shocking bright pink, causing Andromeda to gasp and struggle for breath.  
  
 _“Mum! Look after Teddy!” Dora called. Andromeda ran downstairs to catch her daughter with one foot out the door, wand in hand._  
  
 _“Where are you going?” she cried. Dora turned to her mother, a look of determination on her face that Andromeda had seen so many times on Ted._  
  
 _“Mum, I have to go. I can’t sit around here, not knowing what’s going on. I have to help, I have to know what happens to my husband,” she said._  
  
 _“Dora, it’s too dangerous! Think of Teddy!” Andromeda pleaded., though she knew in her heart there was no way of stopping her daughter. She was as stubborn as her father was._  
  
 _“Mum, I’m sorry. Look after Teddy, he’ll be in good hands with you. I’m going to come back, I will not leave my son without a mother,” Dora stated. Andromeda said nothing, simply staring at her daughter. “Mum, if nothing else, I’m going to make sure that my son grows up in a world without this fear we all feel. He will not know what it’s like to distrust everybody you know, to be stuck in a house for fear of being killed. He will grow up without this war. I promise,” Dora said. Andromeda felt the tears begin to stream down her face._  
  
 _“Goodbye, Nymphadora,” she whispered, hugging her daughter close to her. Dora chuckled, returning the hug._  
  
 _“Bye Mum,” she whispered. She was gone with a swish of her cloak._  
  
Andromeda could barely hold in her sobs as she stared down into the little boy’s face. Even at only just past a month old, he looked so much like his mother. Teddy gurgled and smiled up at her, causing her to launch into a new series of gasping sobs. She felt Harry grab onto her arm and shifted Teddy closer. Harry apparated them back to her house. Andromeda collapsed on the couch, not taking her eyes of her grandson. Teddy Lupin, who would grow up without his parents. Teddy Lupin, who would never know what they were like, or how they thought. Teddy Lupin, an orphan of war.  
  
Andromeda knew she would never get over the pain. Losing her daughter and her husband to this war were wounds that would never heal. She knew her own family had played a part on the other side, her own family had taken them away from her. She would feel that pain forever, with every memory. She held her grandson closer to her, relishing the warm weight in her arms. She could get through the crippling pain. She’d be able to live again, never without the thoughts of those she had lost, but without the pain that came with it.  
  
In that moment, looking into the infant’s bubbly face, Andromeda made a promise. She would protect this little boy at all costs from the horrors of the world. He was the only family she had left, he was her light. For him, she’d be able to overcome it all. He was a symbol of the end of the war, of the end of darkness and fear. Teddy Lupin. He was hope.


End file.
